Mi verdugo es la soledad
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: ¿Porqué es ella la que siempre está sola? En teoría ella es especial, es la piloto del EVA-02, ¿porqué no es feliz? Quizás es porqué su felicidad la están viviendo Rei y Shinji...LOS ODIO. Sentimientos de Asuka totalmente al descubierto.
1. estirando de la cuerda

**Aquí os traigo otro fic de…EVANGELION! Espero k os guste :D**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¿Qué somos? Es una pregunta que el humano siempre se ha hecho, pero el mismo sabe que nunca podrá obtener la respuesta. La existencia humana, tanto mental como física, es un completo misterio, y va más allá del entendimiento de cualquier ser humano. Muchos dicen que fue dios, otros que fue el Big Bang. Posiblemente todo esto no sea más que invenciones, que a ojos de la verdad no tengan ningún rigor lógico. Aunque el humano intente responder todas las preguntas que existen, no será posible, ya que hay algunas que escapan al entendimiento de nuestra mente, he puesto como ejemplo la existencia, pero hay muchas otras como la complejidad humana (siempre habrá comportamientos tan extraños y motivados por sucesos tan complejos que no sabremos interpetrar). Creo que cuando vi eso no pude soportarlo. Fue una imagen demasiado dura. Todo el mundo me juzga por mi comportamiento arisco y creído, pero un noventa por ciento no sabe porqué me comporto así. Me siento sola. Yo, Asuka Langley, odio a todas y cada uno de la personas de éste mundo por este simple hecho, por juzgarme sin conocerme, por hacerme sufrir innecesariamente. Pero nunca pensé que mi carácter podría suponer una amenaza para mi estabilidad mental…

**FIC**

Era enfermizo. Ella era la gran Asuka Langley, la piloto de EVAs número uno, tendría que ser uno de los otros pilotos los que estuvieran solos, no ella. Ella era especial. ¿Porqué Shinji y Rei estaban siempre tan juntos?, aunque no tuvieran a nadie más, ellos se bastaban, se complementaban. Otra vez sola. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se resbalase por su rostro. Era duro, ver como dos personas eran felices, y mientras una tenía que pudrirse por dentro sin salvación posible. Dio un puñetazo a la pared antes de volver a subir al EVA para iniciar la sincronización.

-Activando reserbas de energía- dijo la doctora.

-Hagan el exámen, y hagánlo bien chicos- soltó Misato. Todos los pilotos asintieron, concentrados por la sincronización.

No. Ahora no. Esos malditos recuerdos estaban volviendo a la mente de Asuka, si eso seguía así, acabaría repercutiendo al EVA, y fallaría en el exámen. Entonces, ella no sería más que un fracaso absoluto. No podía luchar contra esas imágenes, su madre colgada de la lámpara, y en su cabeza retumbando la frase "no soy una muñeca".

Asuka estalló y el EVA se descontroló totalmente. A partir de ahí todo negro.

-Asuka…- La voz de Rei, despertó a la chica pelirroja de su sueño. Miró hacia ambos lados y torció la boca. Estaba en el hospital.

-Dime muñeca del comandante, ¿he aprobado el exámen?- dijo ella. A Rei se le oscureció la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero has suspendido- dijo Rei, con una mirada triste. Asuka lloró.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sería de ella? Lo único que aún le quedaba en éste mundo era salvar a la humanidad. Pero ahora lo había perdido todo. Se sintió la persona más inútil del mundo.

-Si yo no sirvo para pilotar el EVA…- articuló Asuka, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ SIRVO?- gritó Asuka, llegando a asustar a Rei.

2 horas después…

-Ya estoy en casa- la voz de Asuka retumbó por toda la casa.

Misato y Shinji acudieron a su encuentro. La chica arrugó el morro, estaba muy deprimida.

-¿Te pasa algo, Asuka?- preguntó Misato. Asuka negó con la cabeza. Su comportamiento era orgulloso, no podía desnudar su debilidad de esa manera.

La chica pasó entre los dos cuerpos de sus compañeros de piso, y esto se miraron confusos, estaba claro que le pasaba algo, pero era Asuka. Shinji no podía verla así. Empezó a cocinar.

-¿Que haces, Shinji?- le preguntó Misato al chico.

-Nada, solo hago el plato preferido de Asuka, seguro que eso le anima- sonrió Shinji. Misato sonrió con él, era tan amable con las personas que sufrían a su alrededor. Aunque, a decir verdad, con las que no sufrían también lo era.

1 hora después…

Asuka salió de su cuarto pensando en su terrible existencia cuando la voz de alguien que estaba muy cerca le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Asuka, mira toma éste plato seguro que…- Asuka le dio un manotazo al plato y éste se rompió contra el suelo, desperdigando la comida por toda la estancia. Shinji se quedó perplejo ante esa acción.

-Métete la comida por dónde te quepa, imbécil- le contestó Asuka, con una cara de rabia increíble. Al fin y al cabo, él era feliz y ella no, ese era motivo suficiente para odiarlo ¿no?

-pero…- Shinji fue cortado otra vez por Asuka. Misato observaba la escena bebiéndose una cerveza.

-Dáselo a Rei si quieres, pero a mi no me dirijas la palabra, ni me mires, ni respires mi mismo aire- soltó Asuka. Misato reía, esa escena era normal.

-Pero Asuka, he hecho ese plato para ti- respondió Shinji, con una cierta rabia en sus palabras.

-Madre mía, que rabia más grande…- dijo ella apretando fuerte los dientes, y los puños. Misato seguía riendo.

-¡espero que te mueras mañana, así podré escupir sobre tu tumba y en la de la puta de tu madre de paso, MUERETE DE UNA VEZ BOLA DE MIERDA!- La expresión de Shinji cambió completamente, y lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos, el chico se fue a su habitación cabizbajo y se encerró en ella.

Asuka se giró y cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo. El sufrimiento de una persona a la que odias es del agrado de cualquiera, ¿no?

-PAFFF- Asuka se llevó un bofetón fortísimo y cayó al suelo, dolorida. Levantó el rostro, para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Misato?- se sorprendió la chica pelirroja. Una lágrima se estrelló contra el suelo.

-No sabes el dolor que debe sentir en sus entrañas ahora mismo el pobre Shinji, no sabes cuanto te aprecia, no sabes lo difícil y caro que es ese plato, no sabes nada, solo eres una criaja malcriada- replicó Misato, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Esa situación ya no era normal, Asuka nunca había faltado así a Shinji.

La chica se levantó y se sentó en la silla, sonriente. Misato volvió a abofetearla.

-¿De que te ríes, maldita arpía sin corazón?- le gritó Misato. Asuka, se giró y se encerró en su cuarto.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIWES PLS BYE! **


	2. rompiendo la cuerda

**Aquí os dejo el segundo cap de mi segundo fic de Evangelion (el anime más complejo de la historia). Espero k os guste :D**

_**LSEER:**_** Gracia por tu review. Tb pienso lo mismo, no se valora a una personaje como Asuka tanto como se tendría, y es una verdadera pena. Espero k te guste :D**

Asuka plantó sus codos en la cama, tumbada boca abajo. Estaba en una estancia oscura y en un ambiente muy tenso. Empezaba a arrepentirse… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Que se joda ese tonto de Shinji, no había dicho nada que no pensara. No había motivo para arrepentirse. Él y Misato eran como todos, no entendían el sufrimiento con el que tenía que cargar. Pero odiaba en gran medida a ese maldito chico llamado Shinji. Siempre tan amable, sonriente y detallista. Muchas veces pensaba en al posibilidad de que él en realidad fuera un ángel, ya que nunca respondía a los insultos o provocaciones de los demás. ¿No podía ser un poco más humano y reaccionar? No soportaba nada de él, tenerlo cerca era un suplicio para la chica, no quería respirar su mismo aire. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole ese maldito plato que tanto le gustaba a pesar de insultarlo y maltratarlo todo el tiempo? No cabía en la cabeza de Asuka que alguien como Shinji existiera. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tendría que aprender a vivir con él, aunque nunca dejaría de odiarle. Realmente lo odiaba al punto de sonreír ante la imagen de una tumba con el grabado "Ikari Shinji". Asuka, finalmente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y fue absorbida por el sueño.

-Piiiiiiiii- el pitado de una pulsera que Misato le había dado a los pilotos para alertar de la llegada de los ángeles la despertó de sus sueños, y rápidamente se levantó y fue corriendo hasta NERV para comenzar el combate.

Al legar se miró cara con cara con la persona que más odiaba: Shinji Ikari. Misato simplemente soltó un "tsk" y giró la cabeza. El ambiente realmente estaba muy tenso.

-¿Que miras?- le gritó Asuka. Shinji bajó la cabeza y avanzó hasta su Entry Plug. Asuka y Rei hicieron lo mismo.

-Por favor, chicos, cuidado hay arriba, no hagan locuras, y derroten a ese ángel lo mejor que puedan- animó Misato. Todos los pilotos asintieron.

-Baterías cargadas, tenéis 5 minutos- alertó la doctora.

-Suficiente- sonrió Asuka.

Los tres EVAS salieron volando hasta llegar a dónde se supone que estaba el ángel. Asuka abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Era una broma? El ángel era una criatura con un picom sin ojos y de unos 2 metros de altura, ganarlo sería pan comido.

-Esto será pan comido- se rió Asuka.

-Asuka, no te fíes de los ángeles- dijo Shinji por el radiotransmisor, Asuka miró a la pantalla y soltó un "tsk".

-Como si tú supieras de todo esto…- se quejó Asuka.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy un piloto de EVA- replicó Shinji.

-Serás idio…- Rei los cortó.

-A luchar…- Rei se lanzó contra el ángel, pero éste se movió a unas velocidades increíbles y le cortó el brazo al EVA de Rei.

-REI- gritó Shinji, salvándola.

El ángel comenzó a cargar algo en la boca y Shinji apartó el EVA de Rei empujándolo y él mismo saltó para no ser alcanzado por un enorme rayo que izo vibrar el suelo.

-Cuanto poder- dijo Shinji. Asuka negó con la cabeza (cómo diciendo "si es que vosotros no sabéis")

-Eso no es nada- Asuka se confió demasiado, y se lanzó contra el ángel, sin previa idealización de un plan. El ángel agarró a Asuka y la tiró contra el suelo (quedando el ángel encima y Asuka abajo). ¿Cómo un ser de 2 metros podía con la fuerza de un EVA? ¿Era eso posible? El ángel empezó a cargar el rayo. Se acabó. No había forma de escapar. Espera…

-¿Shinji?- Asuka abrió mucho los ojos. La mirada de Shinji estaba oscurecida.

-Sal de ahí, TE MATARÁ- Asuka gritó horrorizada ante aquella situación tan angustiosa.

-Si te salvo estará bien, ¿no?- sonrió Shinji. Asuka expulso algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Si quiere morir, que muera, le haría un favor. Volvió a tener esa imagen en la cabeza: la tumba de Shinji, pero esta vez no le gustó verla. No le gustó en absoluto.

-Idiota, NO PUEDES MORIR POR MÍ- gritó Asuka de nuevo. Shinji expulsó algunas lágrimas.

-Es lo que querías ¿no? Verme muerto…- Asuka se sintió muy mal por ese comentario. ¿En serio iba a morir por ella? El rayo fue disparado.

-SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Asuka vio otro hecho traumático, en la pantalla de Shinji pudo ver como el chico moría desangrado. Un auténtico horror. Asuka se derrumbó y miró las constantes vitales de Shinji. Se derrumbó al ver ese maldito cero en la pantalla.

Él había muerto por ella…Era Asuka la que tendría que estar en una tumba no ese maldito idiota. Lo fastidió en vida y la jodería más muerto. No podía describir ese sentimiento. Es como una pluma que está cayendo al suelo. Es atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad y al final aterriza, aunque le cueste. Ella apreciaba a Shinji, aunque su egoísmo no la dejara verlo. Aún se acordaba de ese último plato de comida. Ese maldito plato que tanto le gustaba y que le rechazó de mala manera. Las palabras, o más bien barbaridades, que le había dicho el día anterior resonaban en su cabeza y se sentían como latigazos en su corazón. Nunca debía haberle dicho esas cosas. Se arrepentía como nunca. Peo Shinji había muerto, ya no había vuelta atrás. Para colmo el ángel que lo asesinó se había esfumado sin más.

-Volved a…NE…- Misato se quedó fija mirando con horror la imagen de la pantalla de Shinji. Todos los allí presentes vieron a un Shinji tumbado en un gran charco de sangre y en sus vitales todos los ojos de los que allí había divisaron una fatídico 0.

-Shin…ji…- Misato sintió la muerte de Shinji, sintió su dolor. Observó la pantalla de Asuka, y al verla llorando desconsoladamente, miró hacia otro lado.

-Shinji…ha muerto-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	3. cosiendo la cuerda

**Aqui os traigo EL ULTIMO cap de mi fic de EVANGELION. Espero k os guste :D**

_**Zaid-kun:**_** No te preocupes por lo de subir rápido, me gusta mucho escribir, subiré rápido. K disfrutes la historia.**

Asuka había entrada en el infierno, sus puertas la habían absorbido hasta las entrañas más ígneas de éste. No cabía en su cabeza que Shinji hubiera dado su vida por ella. Aunque claro…debido a lo que le dijo…podía llegar a pensar que esto es lo que ella quería. Maldito Shinji, siempre tan amable, hasta el último momento, ¿Cómo iba pensar esa chica que alguien se tomara tan en serio lo que le decían? ¿A caso había muerto porqué se lo había dicho ella? No, la imagen que tenía de él no se correspondía a ese hecho, lo había echo por ella, por salvarla. Pero cada vez que pensaba en las durísimas palabras que le dijo el día antes de su muerte sentía un desgarro en el corazón que la mataba por dentro. La culpa le carcomía las entrañas y le daba un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Ya no lloraba, había gastado todas las lágrimas que tenía… La vida es caprichosa, Asuka pensaba que tendría que aprender a vivir con él, y ahora lo que tendría que hacer es aprender a vivir sin él.

-Shinji…- sollozaba Asuka, mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos en esa habitación tan oscura, oscura como su corazón, oscura como su pensamiento.

-Oye, Asuka, ¿hasta cuando piensas estar llorando?- Una Misato con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar irrumpió en la habitación.

-No me comprendes Misato, él murió por salvarme, es todo culpa mía- lloró Asuka, tapándose los ojos para no ver el rostro de Misato.

-No es eso lo que te duele, sabes que él eligió morir por ti, no es tu culpa, pero…- Misato apretó los dientes.

-NUNCA TE PERDOANRÉ LO QUE LE DIJISTE A SHINJI- Misato lloró y Asuka siguió sollozando.

-Aquí tienes lo que querías, Asuka, Shinji está muerto, ahora ves y escupe sobre su tumba- aclaró Misato, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la chica y dejándola hecha polvo.

-Lo siento Shinji, yo debería estar allí, no tú- lloró de nuevo Asuka, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, su sorpresa fue encontrarse a… ¿SHIN-SHIN-SHINJI?

Misato abrió la puerta.

-Misato, ¡Shinji sigue vivo!- dijo ella, agarrando del brazo a Shinji.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?- se preguntó Misato, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿No lo ves? Lo estoy agarrando del brazo…- Misato quedó perpleja ante esa acción.

-¿Qué dices? Ahí no hay nada…- Asuka miró a Shinji, estaba allí, podía tocarlo y verlo, ¿Misato no?

-Asuka, no estás loca, solo tu puedes verme y oírme y tocarme…- sonrió Shinji. Asuka se horrorizó ante aquello. ¿Acaso estaba delirando?

Misato cerró la puerta y Asuka quedó sola en su cuarto. Bueno sola no, estaba con Shinji. Se acostó en la cama y el chico siguió sus pasos, se recostó en la cama y la abrazó. Asuka le dio un codazo. ¿Era cierto que era él? ¿No estaba loca?

-Asuka, solo quería saber una cosa. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu odio hacia mí?- preguntó Shinji. Asuka quedó en blanco. ¡No tenía motivo! Simplemente lo odiaba.

-No tengo motivo para ello- pronunció la pelirroja. El chico soltó una risita.

-¿Y como se supone que odias a alguien sin tener un motivo para ello?- Asuka se quedó de nuevo en blanco. Está vez Shinji tenía razón.

Asuka se abrazó a Shinji, y éste quedó sonrojado por la acción. No puedo parar esto, no sé el porqué pero mi cuerpo no va, mis manos se paralizaban ante la idea de un mundo sin él, antes no pasaba, de hecho me agradaba la idea, pero ahora que sé lo que es, no me gustaría repetirlo. Cuando pienso en él y yo, pulso la tecla suprimir para borrar todo lo demás. Porqué siento esto, como se llamaba…a sí…AMOR…tanto tiempo sin sentirlo que ya no me acordaba…

FIN.

"Puedes desear la muerte de alguien, pero asume las consecuencias de tus pensamientos" (FRASE CREADA POR MÍ:D)

**Espero k os haya gustado. Siento que el fic haya sdo TAN CORTO (pero el de shinji lo hice de tres, y el de Rei tb será de tres)**


End file.
